


Eclipse

by dramatic owl (snarky_panda)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/pseuds/dramatic%20owl
Summary: Verbena and Donna discuss what's realistic.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the halfamoon challenge prompt: eclipse.

They knew each other so well, yet Donna still managed to surprise her. Verbena had been sure she’d enjoy the medieval setting and romance, but Donna got side-tracked by something else entirely.

“They all looked directly at it, yet their eyes seemed just fine afterward. No retinal damage.”

Verbena rolled her eyes at her.

“Well, it’s unrealistic.”

“People were turning into a hawk and a wolf in this movie and you’re fretting about the realism?”

“I did like the movie, though. It was very romantic.”

“Figures the astronomer would dwell on everyone looking at the eclipse without any eye protection.”


End file.
